dragonhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Mesonyx
Mesonyx, also known as the Red Dread, The Mount of Mir, and the Wyrm of the Wood, was a red dragon that predated Dragonhollow's First Era. =History= ---- In ancient times, many milennia before mortal men and women would walk the planet, Mesonyx was amongst the dragons living in the Hollow. He was discovered and eventually bonded with Ymir, god of winter, who then became the first Dragon Rider. Ymir took the dragon back to his frozen realm of Everfroze, where he nested in the icy subterranean caverns beneath Snowcrest. However, not being a frost dragon accustomed to cold climates, Mesonyx became disaffected by his time there. He grew increasingly weary of being in the service of the Pantheon, whom he came to view as his captors. Furthermore, after centuries of freedom being feared above all others, he felt humiliated to be known merely as "The Mount of Mir". This led him to join the rest of his kind when they rebelled against the Pantheon in the Wyvern Wars. Mesonyx survived the bloodshed and eventually resurfaced countless aeons later during the First Era, when he laid waste to the Lakelands in the Charring of Lakeview on 1E:5, taking many lives and destroying the homes of its citizens. The dragon then made his nest upon the wharf in Lakeview Village. Rather than simply killing Mesonyx, which could have led to another dragon uprising against the Pantheon, Eris chose to turn back time several days to a time in which the Lakelands were pristine and untouched by man or dragon. In the altered timeline, Mesonyx never attacked the capital and was not seen again during the First Era. Matto encountered the red dragon during the Second Era and was able to tame him and turn him into his personal mount. After Eris constructed Redwood Gardens, Matto landed Mesonyx on the roof of Redwood's Town Hall, where he constructed a nest and lived for the rest of the Second Era as the "Wyrm of the Wood." When Matto went into self-imposed exile to escape the atmosphere of paranoia and cruelty brought about by the Dragonslayers and their enemies, an inconsolable Mesonyx went berserk, scorching the entirety of the Swamplands and the Woodlands until they were both rendered uninhabitable. Elite discovered that the dragon had nested in the Fairgrounds while he was exploring Eventide during the Third Era. In the Fifth Era, Mesonyx aligned himself with the Dragonkin and nested on their floating isle in Sanctuary. He is said to have assisted the clan in their attack on Kyklooppi and his Kove. Mesonyx remained in Sanctuary throughout the Seventh Era and presumably suffered the same fate as everything else in Dragonhollow when Nyx befell the planet. =Gallery= ---- File:2014-01-25 04.10.26.png|At night in Redwood Gardens File:2014-02-14_03.23.39.png|Wings visible at sunset, with Zhortiew's statue to the left File:2017-01-18 01.22.35.png|In Sanctuary File:2017-01-18 01.23.07.png|Dragonkin isle File:2017-01-18 01.23.25.png|Full wingspan from above and behind File:mes.png|Mesonyx perched upon Redwood Town Hall File:2017-03-21_14.08.44.png|Seen from Blackbourne harbor =Behind the Scenes= ---- The following is out-of-universe information about the real world Dragonhollow. Matto built the dragon in Redwood Gardens at the request of Acey, who designed the rest of the town. Later, she found a place for it in Sanctuary. Mesonyx's name is a portmanteau of meso, meaning "middle" as the dragon is always in the midst of Dragonhollow, and onyx, a mineral that comes in red varieties. It is pronounced "meh-sonics". Category:Dragons